Of New Year's Eve and Filibuster Fireworks
by FuzzyBlueElf-2
Summary: A fic about the relationships of Harry n Ginny and Ron n Hermione. COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER-I don't own any HP characters or ideas  
Of New Years Eve and Filibuster Fireworks  
She stepped out of the car and gazed up at the complex with bated breath.  
This was the wizarding party that she had been anticipating for  
months...this was the day that she was going to tell him how she truly  
felt. As the clock struck midnight and began the new year. Then why was  
her stomach housing the world's most acrobatic butterflies?  
Hermione turned and said her goodbyes to her parents, once again turning  
to face the large building. She could heard the orchestra music floating  
in and out her ears like soft bells or whistles...the sounds seemed to  
entice her and urge her to join the fun and merry-making.  
"Oi! Hermi!"  
She turned and saw Harry jogging up to her, dressed in a full black tux.  
She grinned and elbowed him gently in the arm. "How are you?" she  
whispered. She hadn't seen him in two years, since they'd graduated from  
Hogwarts.  
"I'm great," he offered. Then he gave into all emotions and swept her  
into a dashing hug, spinning her through the air with her feet off the  
ground. She giggled and requested he put her down.  
"If it isn't for the lovebirds."  
Harry set Hermione on the ground gently and the two turned. "Draco  
Malfoy," Harry hissed. Hermione grabbed his arm warningly, letting him  
know that she would not help him if he decided to attack Malfoy.  
"Harry Potter," Draco Malfoy agreed.  
"Me Tarzan, you Jane, let be," a voice said merrily from behind them.  
George Weasley strolled up, glancing at Malfoy. "What seems to be the  
problem, Harry? Is this dirtbag harassing you?"  
Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and looked back at Malfoy, dressed up  
all nice in a black tux. The wizarding world had decided to make this  
look as Muggle-based as possible, seeing as this complex was right in  
view of wandering eyes.  
"Nope," said Harry softly. He held out an arm. "Shall we dance, my dear?"  
Hermione laughed and stumbled on her heels as they walked in through the  
doors. "Wow," she breathed, gazing up at all the decorations and party  
favors. She clutched Harry's arm excitedly, watching the dancers. "I  
wanna dance, Harry, I wanna dance!"  
"Now hold your horses," Harry laughed. "There are other people who wanna  
see you."  
"Who else could possibly want to --"  
"Harry! Who's your beautiful date?" a red-head asked, strolling up and  
using Harry's shoulder as an armrest for his elbow. He grinned at  
Hermione. "Howdy, m'lady. Who might you be?"  
Hermione decided to play along, shooting Harry a warning glance. She  
turned back to Ron. "My name is Jenevive Pinwater." She held out a hand  
politely, and the red-head gave her fingers a short kiss. He grinned.  
"Well, you looked like someone else I knew."  
"Oh?" she pressed, allowing him to lead her onto the dancefloor. She gave  
Harry a grin, and Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly back at her,  
mouthing 'good luck.' On the dancefloor, he took her into his arms. ~*~  
"Care to dance?"  
Harry turned and saw a petite red-headed girl, who looked exceedingly  
familiar, but could not possibly be anyone else than Ginny Weasley. He  
grinned. "Sure."  
Ginny nervously curled one arm around his neck and clasped the opposite  
hand in his, and they began elegantly to waltz.  
"I love the waltz," she breathed with a passionate grin.  
"You seem as though you love to dance, as well," Harry agreed, well-aware  
of how Ginny felt about him. But in her presence, he always forgot and  
treated her with the normal respects of a friend.  
"Yes. I'm learning a Muggle dance right now," she explained.  
Harry smiled. "What's that?"  
"Ballet."  
"Beautiful," he agreed. "Make sure you let me know when you'll be on  
stage, and I'll be front row and center, cheering for you."  
Ginny blushed. ~*~  
"Positively predictable."  
"Saw it coming from a mile away."  
"I was ready to bet my entire Filibuster's Fireworks on them getting  
together."  
Angelina, Katie, and Alicia laughed and elbowed their dates.  
"You really knew the entire time?" Alicia asked skeptically.  
Lee grinned at her. "Of course we did! Watch them. They're perfect for  
each other."  
Katie cocked her head. "Now that you mention it, you're rather correct.  
Watch the way they look into one another's eyes as they dance. They're in  
love."  
"You didn't need to inform us. He is our brother," George said. "And she  
is a long-time friend."  
"Hermione Weasley. Sounds just right," Angelina pictured with a contented  
sigh.  
Alicia and Katie had similar expressions on their faces. "I love  
romance."  
"Oi, it kinda makes me sick," Lee responded.  
"Ugh, men could never appreciate true love," Katie declared.  
"I'm wounded!" Lee replied, clutching at his chest as though he'd been  
stabbed through the heart.  
Katie good-naturedly hit his shoulder and laughed along with him.  
"Oi, mates, look," said Fred, gesturing across the dancefloor. "Malfoy!  
Who's up for some long-awaited mischief?"  
"Must you really ask, dear brother?" George agreed with a grin. "You in,  
Jordan?"  
"Absolutely," Lee voiced. The three laughed evily and made their way  
across the room.  
"Men," Angelina sighed. "You want to freshen up, girls?"  
"All right," they agreed. As the three men made their way in one  
direction to create trouble, the three women made their way in the other  
to create beauty.  
They walked into the Muggle bathroom, immediately taking makeup from  
their handbags.  
"I can't believe those three! One minute they say that they saw Ron and  
Hermione coming from miles away, but the next, say it's revolting,"  
Alicia commented, amused. She began to reapply a fuschia shade of  
lipstick to her pale but full lips. She checked her appearance to make  
sure it was all right. Her burgandy curls fell down her back in waves  
that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were shadowed  
with a white glitter to match her gown, and her green eyes stared back at  
her.  
"Yeah, but they're men, what else could you possibly expect?" Katie  
agreed. She had dirty blond hair that she had elegantly fixed into a high  
bun of coils and curls. She had hazel eyes that were now carefully  
watching her friend.  
"Kate's right, Alicia. They only want to have a bit of fun. They're still  
teenagers," agreed Angelina, a very beautiful African American witch with  
long black hair that had been pulled back into a very slick ponytail of  
curls. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled at her own joke.  
"They certainly act like it at times!" Alicia responded. They all laughed  
in mockery of their dates. ~*~  
Fred, George, and Lee threaded through the dancers, dancing like morons  
to look discreet. They spotted Malfoy and Pansy over by the refreshments  
table. Malfoy slowly turned his head towards them.  
"Down!" Fred hissed, pulling both of them behind the table before  
Malfoy's eyes could find them. He turned away, unphased.  
The three crawled under the table and laid on their stomachs to peek out  
from under the buttom of the table cloth.  
"Got the Filibuster's?" Lee whispered to George.  
"Yeah, somewhere in my pocket..." he responded, standing to retrieve them  
from his pants. He hit his head on the table. "Ow!" he cried.  
"Shh!" Fred commanded, hitting his brother in the ribs. "Rule number one  
to logic: never stand up under a table. Especially a table covered in  
refreshments."  
"Oi, shuddup," George commented. He fished into his pockets again, and  
this time, pulled out a brand new box of them. He grinned. "Now the real  
fun starts, boys."  
"Hey lemme do it," Lee pleaded, grabbing the package and opening it. He  
pulled one out and climbed out from underneath the table casually,  
beckoning to the twins. They both followed his lead, their hands shoved  
in their pockets, whistling innocently.  
"Now," Fred hissed.  
Lee tapped the firework gently with his wand and sniggered as it began to  
sputter and fizz. He tossed it into the punchbowl, where Malfoy was  
pouring a drink for his date, Pansy Parkinson.  
"Yes, my dad paid for this suit. It cost eighty galleons."  
"Really?" Pansy asked curiously, curling her arm through his and staring  
at him with a stupid smile on her face.  
"Any time now...C'mon..." George muttered beneath his breath.  
Suddenly, the punchbowl exploded, drenching both Draco and Pansy in the  
sticky red beverage. Pansy screamed and began to cry, whining that her  
dress was ruined, and ran off to the girls' bathroom. Draco stood in  
shock.  
"My eighty galleon suit!" he gasped, and then shoved the remains of the  
punchbowl off the table as though it was its fault, and stomped off to  
the mens room.  
The twins and Lee doubled over, howling with laughter. It didn't take  
long for the guests to realize who had set off the firework. Not that  
many of them cared. Most cheered.  
"Oh, man," whispered Ginny worriedly. "I hope they're okay."  
Harry was struggling not to snicker. "I don't."  
Ginny pierced him with a scolding look, making her look dangerously close  
to her mother. "Harry, it might have hurt them! I'm sure those clothes  
cost lots of money!"  
"Yeah, but both of their families are loaded, they could pay for a  
thousand "eighty-galleon" tuxedos and who-knows-how-much gowns."  
Ginny sighed.  
"You have to admit...It was great seeing Malfoy's face!" Harry declared,  
and before he could stop himself, let the laughter break through. He  
doubled over with giggles.  
"Harry!" Ginny said. She sighed again. "I'm going to go see if Pansy's  
okay." With that, she stomped off the dancefloor.  
"Oh dear," said Hermione from her place in Ron's arms.  
"That was great!" he announced, acting much like Harry himself. Hermione  
rolled her eyes. It was so apparant that the two were best friends.  
"But it probably upset them," she insisted.  
"They'll get over it."  
"Ron! Honestly!" she stated, before she could stop herself. She covered  
her mouth. She had said it in the exact same tone she used to use with  
him in their Hogwarts days.  
He stopped laughing and turned to her. "What'd you say?"  
"Nothing," she lied. "I'm thirsty, let's get some punch," she offered  
quickly.  
"What punch?" he said sarcastically, indicating the scorched table and  
red liquid dripping down the side of it. He began laughing hysterically  
all over again.  
She sighed.  
"Did you hear that?" Angelina asked, placing her compact in her purse.  
"Yeah," replied Katie. "Sounded like a scream."  
Seconds after, Pansy Parkinson burst into the girls' room, shoving the  
three out of the way, running into a stall, where she slammed the door  
and continued to sob.  
Angelina, Katie, and Alicia all stared. "Okay," Alicia said, as if  
nothing had happened. "Let's get back to our dates before they blow up  
the party, too."  
On their way out they passed Ginny, who looked worried.  
"Are you all right?" Katie asked her, concerned.  
"Yes, but is Pansy?" Ginny questioned.  
"Do I look like I care?" Katie replied with a laugh. The three girls left  
the bathroom, leaving Ginny all alone with Pansy. She slowly walked over  
to the stall where Draco's date was crying.  
"Pansy?" she asked carefully. "Are you all right?"  
"Go away, Weasley," she spat through sobs.  
"I...I realize that you're upset," Ginny continued, ignoring Pansy's  
remark. "Your dress was probably--a lot of money."  
"Like you'd understand?" Pansy said sarcastically. "Your family is as  
poor as poor can be."  
Ginny was glad that the family temper that controlled Ron didn't run  
through her veins as well, as she easily opened the stall door. Pansy was  
sitting cross-legged on the down toilet seat, wiping away her tears. "Did  
you come in here to harass me, or what?" she demanded.  
"No," Ginny replied. "I wanted to see if you were okay."  
Pansy felt a slight pang of guilt for her insult but tried her best to  
keep up the cruel cover. "I'll be fine if you go away."  
"My brothers are idiots," Ginny said, once again ignoring Pansy's  
request. She leaned against the stall. "They get kicks out of making  
other people unhappy. But so you know, they weren't aiming for you, they  
were aiming for Draco. He said some pretty rude stuff to Harry earlier,  
apparantly, and George and Fred wanted to get him back."  
Pansy looked up at her, curious as to the extent of the girl's kindness.  
She nearly kicked herself for what she said next. "Thanks."  
Ginny grinned. Her smile was contagious because it spread to Pansy's face  
as well. "You're welcome."  
"Nearly midnight," spoke Ron outside on the dancefloor. "Where's my  
sister? Thought she'd die for the chance to snog with Harry at the New  
Year."  
"Ginny went into the bathroom," Hermione slipped again. She covered her  
mouth. Ron glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, but decided to  
ignore it. He spotted Ginny and Pansy come out of the bathroom moments  
later and grinned.  
"There we go. Now we're all present," he stated.  
"Ten, nine, eight--" the room began. Ginny rushed over to Harry.  
Harry looked at her worriedly. "Are you all right?" he asked her,  
deciding that he'd curse Pansy if she did or said something to hurt her.  
"Five, four..."  
"Yes, I'm fine, Harry. Don't worry."  
"But I do worry," he said.  
She stared at him for a moment.  
"Two, one, Happy New Year!" the room shouted. Couples joined together for  
the big midnight kiss.  
"Harry?" Ginny questioned as he was leaning towards her. Their lips  
touched softly but briefly, and he pulled away, smiling. She smiled back.  
Ron had pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her full on the lips.  
When he pulled back, he grinned at her surprised expression.  
"W-Wow," she murmured, slightly dazed. She swore she saw thousands of  
Filibuster Fireworks when she kissed him.  
"Thanks," he laughed.  
Hermione felt her face flush. "I--I'd better go. It was a pleasure  
meeting you R--Mr. Weasley." She began to hurry away quickly.  
"I had a great time, Hermione," he called after her. She paused and  
turned to look at him. He laughed.  
"Did you?--Are you?--You--"  
"Yeah, I knew the whole time, 'Mione," he replied. "Do you really think  
I'd kiss a complete stranger?"  
Hermione turned this over in her mind. "Yes," she said jokingly.  
He laughed slightly. "Well, I wouldn't. It was a kiss meant strictly for  
you."  
Hermione gave a meek smile. "It was a magical one," she breathed.  
"Yeah," he agreed, his humorous tone and laughing expression gone. "It  
was."  
She slowly walked back towards him, and mutually, they came in for  
another kiss. This time, Hermione enjoyed it more because she knew that  
he was aware of who she was, that she was Hermione Granger, and not  
Jenevive Pinwater. Around them, they were hardly aware of the confetti  
and balloons that were falling down from the ceiling.  
"Oi! Why are we always right?" Fred cried, elbowing George and Lee and  
pointing to Hermione and Ron.  
"Don't know, dear brother," George replied.  
"How romantic," Katie said happily.  
Ginny and Harry watched them, as well.  
"Well gee," Harry said simply. "It's about damn time." 


End file.
